


Loving you

by VampyrSakura



Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrSakura/pseuds/VampyrSakura





	Loving you

The gentle kisses and caresses,   
Melting away all of the stresses. 

Enveloping you in warmth you've never felt,   
Feeling like you might just melt.

Time losing meaning in each other's longing gazes,  
Anticipating with excitement your loved one's grazes. 

Holding on for just a moment longer,   
Your feelings becoming so much stronger. 

Knowing you never want to let go,   
Even if the ground falls from below. 

Hoping for just a little bit more,   
Showering each other with kisses galore.

Happiness brimming from deep within,   
Not giving space for others to come in.

Neither willing to be the first to bend,   
Never willing to ever let it end.


End file.
